Playing With Fire
by bananas-are-good-for-you
Summary: This is what happens when you play with fire. Takes place in Marauder era.
1. Chapter 1

Finally. My 6th year at Hogwarts. I just couldn't stop smiling. This place was my second home and the people were my second family, after all.

I'm on my way right now, sitting in a compartment with my best and only friends Naya, Mary Annette, and Lucy. We're doing what we always do. Naya's writing, Mary Annette's drawing, Lucy's talking on about something, and I'm staring out the window.

"Addeline? Did you hear a word I just said to you?" Lucy asked. Oh yeah, my name's Addeline. I turned and faced her

"Yes Lucy?"

"I said, Sirius told Karly, who told Jen, who told me, that he likes me!"

"That's wonderful," I said to her with a smile. They are just too cute when they are together. Maybe this means they'll finally get together. We've all been waiting for that day.

"You guys, we're almost there. We should change." My friends agreed with me, and we went to the bathrooms to change.

We arrived at Hogsmead and got on a carriage. We let Lucy pick this year, and of course, she picked one with none other than the Marauders themselves. The whole ride there, I talked amongst Mary Annette and Naya, while Lucy talked with Sirius and the other Marauders. I was just happy for her and that was that. Maybe finally this will be someone that won't break her heart. Like always.

"Hey ginger," James said to me, referring to my flaming red hair. "Over the break, I was helping my mum cook when I came across an ingredient called 'Ground Ginger'. All I thought about the whole time was grinding you up the ass and just how hot it would be. Then again, I bet you would let anyone do that. So what would be the point." He started hysterically laughing, and so were his friends. I could hear words coming through there laughter. All I could make out was 'slut' and 'whore' a few times.

I'm not. I'm just judged by the way I dress. I didn't want to start any problems, though, so I just looked at them and gave a hint of a smile. I couldn't have done anything else anyway, because that's when I saw Hogwarts. Every year, it feels like I'm seeing it for the first time. It takes my breath away just how beautiful it is.

Well, we got to Hogwarts, ate our feast, and welcomed the new years. After that, we went upstairs to the common room. I think I forgot to mention, my friends and I, we're in Ravenclaw.

"What came first, the Hippogriff or the egg?" the statue of the Eagle asked me outside our common room tower.

I thought about it for a minute. "Neither. A circle has no beginning." The door opened and my friends and I went inside.

"Did you _see_ how he was talking to me?" Lucy was talking about Sirius. Again. "I really think we could work. We were obviously meant to be together. I'm going to have to_ thank_ Jen so much when I see her later. Have you seen his eyes? They are just so..." she was rambling now.

I decided to go up to bed. I really am thankful for having such a great school to get to go to, friends to talk to, teachers to learn from. I got in my pajamas, lied in bed, and started writing in my diary about the day. I write every day.

This is going to be my best year.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! :) After this chapter, I plan on adding links to some Polyvore outfits I'm gonna make so you can see what she's wearing. Just copy and paste the links and enjoy! Don't forget to review, and tell me what I could change, what you like, what you want to throw out your window. Oh, and I'll just say now, this story is going in a VERY different direction than what you're thinking it will turn out to be, so just stick with me. R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. It's been 2 weeks already. Time flies fast. I'm the only one awake right now. Mary Annette, Lucy, and Naya are all still asleep. It is Saturday after all. I've always been an early riser. Well, like always, we're going to Hogsmead later. I showered, got dressed and did my hair and makeup. cgi/set?id=65929772

I didn't feel like waiting for my friends to wake up, so I decided to just go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way there in the corridor, a person who I didn't recognize muttered under his breath at me 'slut'. Weird. I have no idea why people keep saying that. I just planted a smile on my face and went through the big doors.

"Goodmorning," I said to someone who I passed while smiling. I try to be as homely to everyone. I sat down and got my breakfast. In the middle of eating my friends came down all dressed and joined me. Lucy was still talking about Sirius. I wasn't listening to what she was saying until she said something that caught my attention. "Sirius invited me to Hogsmead and I said yes!"

"For the past 3 years, Hogsmead has been _our _thing. As in all of us," Naya said.

Lucy sighed. "I thought you guys would understand. I was so excited..."

"Okay. I think you should go. You two really do like each other. We'll just go with the 3 of us this time," I said with a small smile.

"Thank you Addy, I knew you would understand," she said with an ear to ear grin.

It was snowing in Hogsmead. We decided to go in and get butterbeer.

"I really need to go to the restroom and wash my hands to try and warm up a bit," Naya said. "Do you two want to come?" I said no, and Mary Annette went with. As I was by myself, sipping my drink, a group of boys came to me. One walked up and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why can't you join a jazz band?" he said to me. "Because your red hair means you have no _soul." _Him and his friends laughed like idiots. I told them I needed to go, so I grabbed my butterbeer and tried to stand up. The boy put his hand on my leg and said "Why? You should come with us." He didn't move his hand

If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I can't say no.

So, I let him keep his hand there. And I said "Okay." The boy grabbed my hand and took me out of the restraunt. "Actually, I was thinking it could be just you and I for today." He had this sly smile on his face. It made me uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm not sure..." I stammered

"Come on." He demanded. I went with him. His friends left us alone and we walked around Hogsmead together. "I'm getting kind of bored. Are you?" he asked me.

"I guess." He grabbed my hand and took me back behind some shops where there were no people, and people never go. "Um..I don't think we're supposed to be back here.." I tried to say.

"It doesn't matter." My back was pressed up against the wall behind me. I was scared. I think he could tell because he smiled at me.

He started to touch me. All over. Anywhere his hands could go, they touched. Then he took off my shirt. I thought I was going to be sick. He kept touching me. I didn't like it. I didn't even know this guys name. Then he took my pants off. Before I knew it, I was naked. He unzipped his pants. I was powerless.

**A/N:** What'd you think? Too explicit? Too much going on in only the second chapter? Am I rushing the story? Please review and let me know! R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay so the polyvore thing didn't work :/ So I can try a few methods to make it work: I could post the link and put a space in it so Fanfiction doesn't think it's a link like this; www. /addelines_weekend/set?id=65929772#stream_box

and you can be the one that removes the random spaces. To be honest, I've never added polyvore to my stories before so I'm still learning! Well, when I post this, I'm gonna see if adding the space worked; if not, then to my profile I'll just add my polyvore link so you can look at the outfits if you want. I promise a new outfit every chapter!

Or I can just screw polyvore and get on with the story ;)

If you know what I could do then please please please leave reviews telling what to do!


End file.
